In a vehicle steering system, a travel amount of a steered shaft is usually restricted by bringing a joint, which connects the steered shaft and a tie rod to each other, into contact with a rack stopper attached to an end portion of a housing, from outside the housing. Patent Document 1 discloses such a vehicle steering system.
Further, Patent Document 2 discloses a hydraulic power steering system in which a rack stopper is made of a synthetic resin member, in which a metal cored bar is inserted, to suppress noise of collision between the aforementioned joint and the rack stopper.
Further, Patent Document 3 discloses a steering rack rattling noise prevention device that prevents occurrence of rattling noise by bringing a rack end plate into contact with an elastic member attached to an end portion of a housing from outside the housing.
Further, Patent Document 4 and Patent Document 5 each disclose an electric power steering system in which an axial travel amount of a steered shaft is restricted by bringing part of the steered shaft into contact with a stopper portion formed in a housing itself from inside the housing.
Further, Patent Document 6 discloses a by-wire vehicle steering system including a pair of electric motors opposed to each other in an axial direction of a steered shaft and surrounding the steered shaft concentrically.
Further, Patent Document 7 discloses a steering system in which a ball nut is arranged radially inward of a rotor of an electric motor.